


Transported to Another World, but Something Went Wrong

by WriterInTheory



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInTheory/pseuds/WriterInTheory
Summary: Generic Isekai, but super perverted. Don't like, don't read.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Transported to Another World, but Something Went Wrong

At 8:55 AM, the bell rang to signal the end of period 1. Chris quickly packed up his notebook and laptop before lifting his backpack up and over his shoulder. He only had 4 minutes to get all the way to the other side of the building for P.E., and at the rate people were walking in the hallway he might not make it. Luckily the gym was impossible to miss, he had spent 20 minutes trying to find his first period classroom and was happy to delay the torture of being the perpetually late new guy in every class. Of course, the social awkwardness of being the new kid was far preferable to his life at his old school. He was glad that his parents had helped him swap schools after he told them about the bullying, and had high hopes that this school would be different. Chris decided to try and shortcut around the large throngs of students by going through the music corridor, an overall longer route but apparently deserted in the morning. As he rounded the corner, he realized that he was going to run full tilt into a boy who appeared to have the same idea as him, albeit walking much slower. He wasn't able to stop in time and opened his mouth in an attempt to preemptively apologize, but just as his body made contact with the other boy, the world went white.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while, but I've finally done enough world-building to feel like I can start posting chapters.


End file.
